Library Love Letters
by RockChick163
Summary: Annabeth is an outcast and invisible to the entire student body, or at least that's what she thought. After receiving a sweet letter from an anonymous author her life takes a drastic turn. Story is AU and characters are OOC.
1. Prologue

**A/N: This story is a lot different than my last one. It's AU and OOC. There are no demigods or gods, hence the fact that it's AU. This is just the prologue so it's very short. **

**I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own. **

* * *

I had no idea my boring, lonely existence could mean anything to anyone, but apparently I was wrong.

* * *

Now that I've peaked your interest, you are probably thinking '_What's her story? How is her existence boring and lonely?'_ I guess it's your lucky day for getting the answers to everything you want to know, because I'm going to tell you my story. I'm warning you now though that this story will show my life in the most natural light, so do not believe that I have made all of this up. I'm sorry if you don't like it, but it's all true.

* * *

I guess I will just start at the beginning.

* * *

I was born on the eve of the seventh day, of the fourth month, in the year 1996. I'm seventeen years old with blonde hair and stormy grey eyes. The one thing that most people do not get about me is that I am a mute, not by birth, but by choice. Some people cannot fathom keeping all of their words and thoughts to them selves. They do not appreciate silence or understand that it is so loud sometimes it fills the void that words cannot.

If you think I'm going to tell you why I'm mute right now, you're sorely mistaken. That would wreck the story. One thing you need to know about my life before we begin is that my only true friends are fictional characters, and no that's not why I'm mute, but good guess.

When I was young my so-called "friends" only tolerated my existed since I was not like them. I didn't like to braid their hair, I liked to read or build things. After the "thing" happened and I became a ghost of myself, constructing a shell around myself. They all left, using my change as an excuse to leave. That's the thing about people, they search so hard for a reason not to feel guilty they end up making one up and leaving opposed to helping. Since no one bothered to find out what was wrong and help me come out of my shell, that shell became my armor and was reinforced with silence.

As I grew up I took to reading all day, every day. I never answered any questions or presented anything at school since my teachers "understood" what was wrong, or at least they thought they did. I spend my spare time in the Library and Mr. Litt, the librarian, lets me stay until the sun's about to set so I don't have to spend so much time at "home". Now that you have an overview of my existence let's skip to the part where someone decides to notice me…

* * *

**A/N: There you go! The story will be written in first person and most likely will not seem like the character is communicating to the reader anymore, that was just for the sake of the prologue. This should be a fairly long story and the plan is for the chapters to be much longer than this one. Big thanks to Listerus who helped me decide some things for this story. Check out his story "Percy Jackson and Ragnarok".**

**Please tell me if you find anything wrong so I don't make the same mistake again. I need two reviews to post the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own.**

* * *

My day started out like any other. I crawled out of bed and threw on some black skinny jeans, a graphic tee and my favorite chucks, before pulling my hair into a ponytail. I headed to the kitchen to get some breakfast. My foster-mother was already at the table reading the paper and sipping her coffee.

"Morning Annabeth," she greeted and I nodded in her direction.

My foster mothers name was Jeanette. She was nice, but not overly attentive to anything except her job as a Marine research scientist. She is the only one who knows my story, since it was in my records. Her husband was a marine who was KIA and they never got to start a family, so she decided to take me in. We live in a comfortably spacious apartment in New York that has an underwater feel due to all the blue and green.

I poured myself a bowl of cereal and a glass of water before sitting down across from her. I glanced at the clock and realized I was going to miss my bus if I didn't leave in the next ten minutes. I practically inhaled the rest of my breakfast before running back to my room, brushing my teeth and throwing my books into my messenger bag. Making sure I had my phone and my notebook I ran out the front door, knocking three times on my way out to signal goodbye.

"Bye Annabeth! Have a good day!" I heard Jeanette call back.

Racing down the stairs from my fourth story apartment and down a block I made it to the bus stop just as the vehicle was pulling up. I followed the rest of the people onto the bus and walked to the very back, as far away from conversation as I could. I had learned early on not to sit near people on the bus because they would try to strike up a conversation, giving me words that I could in no way return. I pulled my notebook and pencil out of my back pocket. Flipping to one of the back pages I began to write some of my thoughts down. _'Words can be given, thrown even, yet they can never be taken back. Silence though, silence is a gift to those who see its beauty, beauty given with no regrets.'_ My scribbles are about my life and things that I notice, most of them are about silence, but that is because silence has slowly become my life. I slipped my notebook back into its pocket and pulled out my latest read: "The Fault in Our Stars" by John Green. It was masterfully written and full of metaphors that pertain so well to everyday life that I couldn't help but fall in love with it.

After a quick five-minute bus ride followed by a two-minute walk I arrived at South High, a two-floor square red brick that housed about five hundred students. I was thirty minutes early in order to enjoy the calm before the storm. I dove into my book once again and was nearly halfway done it when the bell rang. People walked past me, not even noticing I was there. They were too immersed in their own words, their own worlds. That's what words are, instruments people use to weave their own world. To me that is what makes books so beautiful, the words masterfully put together into a new world. To me that is my excuse not to speak, for I can never express outright what I mean because I speak of a world no one can see.

Trailing behind the other students I filed into my first period, functions and relations. I barely paid any attention for the next ninety minutes, as I already know the material since I read ahead. As soon as the bell rang for the second time that day I quickly packed up and practically raced to my next and best class, English. I was the first person to enter the classroom.

"Good morning Miss Chase," Mrs. Grey greeted. She was the only person who truly saw me, but maybe that was because everything I handed in shed a little light on my personality. She never questions me on what I mean when I say this or that, and she is my favorite teacher because of it. I gave her a small smile and wave as a greeting.

As soon as everyone had filled in and sat down Mrs. Grey brought our attention to the front.

"Alright everyone. Today we are going to focus on the use of metaphors in modern literature, but first I'm going to hand out your short stories from a few days ago. A collective set of groans came up from most of the people in my class. I was excited though, I wanted to see what mark I had gotten since I had worked extra hard on this project. My heart sank as I received my paper. There was no grade or percentage on the sheet, just the words _'Please see me after class today,'_ written on the top in red pen. I suddenly hated the colour red. She must want to talk to me because I got a very bad mark, was the only explanation for the words at the top of my page I could come up with before I was absorbed into the lesson.

The class passed way too quickly for my liking and it was time to face the first bad mark I've ever gotten in English. I was very proud, so this wounded me greatly. I walked up to her desk and we waited for all the students to file out for lunch.

"Have you ever considered taking grade twelve English this year instead of next year?" she asked bluntly. I shook my head no.

"Would you like to?" This time I nodded.

"Alright. I'll talk to the guidance councilor and get you switched into my grade twelve class next semester," she told me fondly. I smiled slightly again and nodded my thanks. Then I remembered the paper. I raised one eyebrow and pointed to where the mark should have been.

"Oh, one hundred percent again," she said off handedly. "I only offer for a student to take English a year early if they're the best, and you are the best I've ever seen Annabeth," she complimented. Her compliment repaired and inflated my pride. I left happy and made my way next door to the Colonial public library. The library wasn't overly large, but it was impressive, contrasting greatly with the plain brick buildings beside it. Made from white stone it has an ancient Greek feel to it, making it one of my most favorite places to visit.

Already pulling The Fault In our Stars from my bag I made my way to my table in the back corner. I munched on a cold slice of Greek pizza with extra olives as I read the most emotional and heartfelt part of the entire book, Hazels pre funeral eulogy for Gus. I felt tears trace their way down my cheeks as the beauty of the words hit home.

There was only five minutes left in lunch when I finished to book and returned it to Mr. Litt.

"Did you like it?" he asked, gesturing towards the book. I nodded my head vigorously to signify just how much I enjoyed it.

"I suggest Will Grayson, Will Grayson," I pulled it out of my bag to show that I was planning on reading it next. He laughed.

"I guess you're just one step ahead of me." Mr. Litt was my other favorite person, besides Mrs. Grey, because he always had the best book suggestions. I smiled and left to go back to school for my last two classes; Architecture and Gym.

* * *

Those two classes passed by in a blur and before I knew it I was sitting at my table in the library. I alternated between reading, math and sketching an old eighteenth century mansion. I had finished my math and was half done both my sketch and book by eight o'clock. The library had closed to everyone but me at five. I usually lost track of time so Mr. Litt didn't mind me staying longer since he had nowhere to go (and if I purposefully lose track of time so I didn't have to go back to my lonely apartment, I don't say). I packed up and was about to leave when he called me.

"Annabeth, someone wanted me to give you something," Perplexed I walked over to the counter. He handed me an envelope.

"I don't know the name of the boy who gave it to me, he just told me to give it to, and I quote, 'pretty girl in the corner'." I nodded my thanks and waved a goodbye, trying, and failing, to fight off the blush that rose to my cheeks.

* * *

As soon as I was in the confines of my room I carefully opened the envelope and removed the letter. My eyes scanned the words, once, twice, three times over, not believing what I was seeing. Written right there on the paper was proof that _I was no longer invisible…_

* * *

**A/N: This one was a little longer than the last and I hoped you all enjoyed it!**

**Tell me if I made any mistakes, I need three reviews to post the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. The only reason I ask for a certain number of reviews at the end of the chapters is because it really does help me write faster and better. **

**I hope you enjoy the latest chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own.**

* * *

I couldn't believe it. Tears made their way down my face, blurring the letters in front of me. It was simply the most beautiful yet least intricate thing I have ever read. The letter read;

_To the girl at the table near the back of the library,_

_ I almost asked you what was wrong the first time I saw you crying. Then I saw the book you were reading, and I realized that you were crying because of it. And I was interested because I'd never read anything that moved me that much. _  
_ I checked out the book you were reading, and guess what? I cried-just a little- too. That's how it stared. Every time I go to the library, you're always there, usually with a completely new book. Sometimes you smile or laugh slightly, and sometimes you cry, and when you do, I check out the book you're reading._  
_ That was it, really, until I realized how gorgeous you are. You're not pretty in the normal, way too much make-up, kind of way, but in the natural overlooked way. When you smile, my god, it lights up the world in the best way._  
_ I wish you'd notice me, sitting a few tables away from you, reading the book you read a few days ago. I wish you'd smile at me. I don't have the guts to talk to you. I'm afraid you wont be anything at all like I imagine._  
_ One of these days, I'll work up the courage and I'll ask you about what you're reading. And maybe you'll smile that small gorgeous smile and tell me all about it, and then we'll talk about all the books we've read. But until then, thank you for the book recommendations. I love them._

_Love, _

_ the boy a few tables away from yours_

My thoughts whirled and collided. I didn't know what to think, or how to act. I was being suffocated by the idea of someone seeing me as they wanted to, but then seeing me as I was. It doesn't hurt to be ignored. No, what hurts is having someone see you for who you are and then leaving because they don't like what they see. It's happened before and I never want it to happen again. Slowly, one by one, everyone leaves, and it tears you apart. When someone comes into your life they replace a piece of your soul with their own and when they leave they take that piece with them, leaving a hole no one can fill and a memory that can never be erased. I needed to escape, to put my life in proportion. I stored the letter in the secret door in my desk before walking out to the balcony and climbing to the roof.

The stars were out full force and yet I could barely see them over the lights of the city. I searched the heavens until I found the constellation I was looking for. There. Almost directly above me was a small section of the milky way. Just catching a glimpse of the universe around me helps to ground me, to understand that my thoughts and problems aren't that big. I stayed up there for a few more moments, wishing I could see the sky in all its glory. Sometimes, as the sky makes my problems smaller, it also makes me realize how alone I truly am. A tear traced its way down my cheek as I climbed into bed, thoughts of what tomorrow would bring already forming.

Nine years and my routine hasn't deviated once, today was no exception. I had forgotten all about the letter, so much so that I didn't even look around to see if I could spot my mystery admirer. As I was leaving late that night Mr. Litt called me over once again.

"He asked me if I knew your name, I told him I didn't, I wanted to make sure it was okay with you first," I looked at him confused, one eyebrow raised.

"Your secret admirer," he clarified. A look of realization came over my face. I nodded in appreciation for him keeping my identity. "If he asks again can I tell him?" I mulled it over for a moment, weighing the pros and cons. The idea of letting someone know me, even if it was just my name, threatened to drown me in possibilities and fears. I have always been the calculating, take no risks type of person, so when I nodded my head yes I surprised myself.

"Well I just wanted to check with you. Goodnight Annie," I shot him a glare when he called me Annie. He just chuckled.

"Annabeth," he amended since I wouldn't stop glaring at him. I smiled, nodded and waved goodbye.

On the ride home I couldn't help but jot down some of the things I've been realizing lately.

_ The first thing we fall in love with is the _idea _of a person, not the person themselves. _

_ There's something about the idea of letting someone know you, completely and wholly, that is so compelling. It makes you want to be the best you can be and take risks you would have never taken before._

_ Sometimes the world is so small it becomes claustrophobic, yet so big that you become lost in the vastness of its cramped space. _

I reread the last one a few times, making sure it conveyed what I wanted it to. It simply was an oxymoron to show that we can get lost in something small. I closed my notebook just as the bus pulled up to my stop. It had started to rain, but I didn't have an umbrella so I shouldered my bag and… walked two blocks home. Most people would run home, but I guess I'm not most people. There was something about rain that was beautiful. Maybe it was because it made everything dull shine or maybe it was the fact that it brought life. I loved rain it was the embodiment of good things to come. You can't have a rainbow without a little rain.

By the time I got home I was soaked through. Setting my things down I peeled off my wet clothes and stepped into the shower, recreating the calming effects of rain. Twenty minutes later I was sitting in my room, opening my secret door and pulling out some drafting paper and pencils. I began sketching a summer camp that has a modern/ Ancient Greek feel to it. It was an idea I've had in my head for a while, ever since I was little actually.

The rain had long stopped and I was still sketching, the idea of this wonderful place taking over every corner of my mind. It was nearing midnight when my hand began to slow and fatigue took over. I was putting my blueprint away when I realized there was there was something on the back of the letter. The simplicity of it made me gasp and it was immediately imprinted in my mind.

_ I have longed for someone to see me, maybe that someone can be you. _

I turned the words over in my mind. They were the last thing I thought as I fell asleep and the first thing that ran through my mind when I woke up.

At lunch I barely read, instead I was searching for anyone who could have written me the letter. There was a sandy-haired boy at a table near the front reading a book about music, two boys, that could be twins, reading a book on famous thefts and a blonde haired boy reading about ancient war strategies. None of them could have written the letter since they weren't reading the book thief (the book I had read a few days ago). I sighed inwardly and returned to Will Grayson, Will Grayson, completely missing the black-haired boy who came in a few moments later.

* * *

That night there was another letter. This time there were only a few humble sentences.

_Annabeth,_

_ A beautiful name for a beautiful person. My name is Percy, Percy Jackson._

I now had an author to go with the letters. My mind swirled with images of who this person could be. A sudden thought crashed through all the others, _what if he goes to my school?_ I tried to remember if I had ever heard the name Percy Jackson before, but came up empty. I took out my laptop and went to the school Web page. I typed in his name and nothing came up there either. I decided to let it go, it was probably all just a sham anyways. I mean, who would want to talk with the invisible girl? Putting the letter with the other one and pulled out the blueprint while I still had inspiration. I fell asleep at my desk later that night while images of a better place danced through my head.

When I woke up that morning I had no idea today was going to be the day my life changed forever. It started out normal, getting ready quickly and running out the door to just catch the bus. Here's where it gets a little abnormal.

A new girl was introduced in my math class. She had short, choppy midnight black hair and terrifyingly electric blue eyes. With her black clothes she gives off a punk rock/feminist take-no-shit aura. That wasn't the surprising part though, no, what was surprising that out of all the empty seats scattered around the room she chose the one right next to me. Turning to me she stuck out her hand.

"Thalia," she introduced. I shook her hand and hoped she understood the silence. While I hoped I secretly prayed she could see through the silence and not begin to ignore me. Thalia didn't press, thankfully, but that didn't mean she wouldn't ignore me. Turning back to th teacher I decided to let things sort themselves out. I know it was a very passive, but what else could I do, talk to her? No I can never talk again, not after what happened. After class Thalia found me again.

"You could at least tell me your name," she said, somewhat angrily. I tried to ignore her. "Seriously?! Fine then, be a *****," Thalia spun and walked away. I tried not to feel saddened that I just made the only know person who wants to get to know me walk away. Head hanging low I walked to English and thought of all the things that went wrong.

_ Silence is a barrier between the world of the living and the world of the nearly dead. Only one who knows how to span both worlds can conquer the quiet. _

* * *

Before we started Mrs. Grey called me to her desk. You are officially on grade twelve English next semester, the councilor filled it in to your spare. I hope that's okay," she told me. I nodded and smiled. "Also, we're starting our poetry unit today and I was hoping I could read something you submitted to me a while ago. I won't let anyone know who you are of course," she added. I thought it over for a moment before nodding. As long as no one knew it was me I guess it was fine. I took my seat and just then my luck ran out because Thalia sat in the desk to my right. Since I was already taking a chance letting Mrs. Grey read my paper aloud(I don't even know which one it is) I decided to take another one. Grabbing my notebook I wrote four words and set it on Thalia's desk. She read it over and scrawled something back as Mrs. Grey began the lesson. Her reply was,

** You couldn't tell me your name before because...** This was getting dangerously close to somewhere I didn't want to go.

_ I just couldn't. _I wrote back and a look of realization came across her face, she caught on really fast.

** Okay. I need a tour of New York, what are you doing Saturday?**

Just like that I had met someone who could appreciate silence, yet still wanted to be around me. I had just made a friend.

* * *

Turns out Thalia was in every class I had except architecture. She never pressed about why I didn't talk and seemed content to our small notebook conversations. After school she bid me goodbye as I made my way to the library. Sitting down quickly I pulled out my sketches that need completed for architecture. I was twenty minutes in when a small argument broke out between Mr. Litt and a boy I have never seen before. All of a sudden they both looked towards me. I ducked my head and pretended to be busy doing my work.

A few moments later I hears someone clear their throat in front of me. I looked up and there stood the boy who was just arguing with Mr. Litt. His raven hair was messy, like he couldn't get it to lay flat. He looked at me quickly before glancing away. He scratched the back of his neck nervously as my annoyance increased. Finally he stretched his hand out and blurted,

"I'm Percy Jackson, the one who wrote you those two letters..."

**A/N:The first letter was the thing that gave me the idea for this story and I got it off of fb so I did not write it. Do not believe I did. **

**This chapter was a bit longer so I hoped you all liked it.**

**I need four reviews to post the next chapter, please. **


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! **

**Someone pointed out that they saw almost the exact same letter on tumblr and if you read my note I said I got it off facebook, however it could have come off tumblr since a fan run page posted it. I did say it was not mine.**

** Disclaimer: I do not own.**

* * *

My breath caught in my throat. His sea green eyes seemed to pierce through all of my barriers. My brain shut down and for the first time in my life the silence became suffocating. Slowly and awkwardly Percy retracted his hand.

"I didn't mean to bother you. Umm I guess I'll just go..." before I could stop him he spun around and left, shooting a look at Mr. Litt as he went. I guess he wasn't told I didn't talk. For the first time ever I packed up and left the library early.

It was sunny and warm so I decided to go somewhere I haven't in a while, Central Park. As soon as I got there I wondered into the woods, following a route I had committed to memory long ago. Five minutes later I arrived at the base of a large willow tree that looked like it had been standing for hundreds of years. It was also taller than any other tree in the area. Making sure my bag was secure and wouldn't fall off I climbed to a bough of the tree about halfway up that was flat on the top side, a natural bench. It was invisible from the ground and my most favorite natural spot it the whole of New York. I looked out of a gap in the branches and over the treetops all the way to the skyline. I replayed the event in my head. The way his eyes were an ever changing green that reminded me of the ocean. How his hair seemed to be darker than black, like the deepest pit of an underwater chasm where the light doesn't shine. As I was replaying the memory I noticed something I hadn't before. He was wearing a white long sleeve dress shirt with the top button undone and a crest of a lightning bolt on the left breast pocket. A silver and blue tie was tied casually around his neck. He went to the private school a few buildings down: Olympus Academy. Jeanette had offered for me to go there, but I wanted a normal high school experience. I'm regretting it more than ever now. I leaned back against the trunk and took in the world.

_There is a certain harmony to life, a song sung by the birds and the sprawling metropolises. The sun that glints off the glass also glints off a pond. In these moments, where everything is connected, we are infinite._

As the sun was high in the sky, opposed to beneath the horizon, I traveled home.

* * *

My house was cold and empty, not like I was expecting it to be anything else. In my head this would one day be a home where I could belong. I hoped that would come true, no matter how far fetched. Since it was only around four o'clock I decided to go for a run. Quickly changing, I threw on my reeboks and headed back out the door. I only run about once a week if I have time, but I run for kilometers. Starting out slowly to warm up I run back to central park. I run off the paths, feeling connected with nature around me. Even though I lived in New York I didn't like running on pavement or gravel, it seemed too manufactured. Loosing myself in the rhythmic pounding of my feet and the noises of nature around me I run, faster and faster. For once my mind was comfortably blank and I could relax.

* * *

Two hours later I was winding down my run, my muscles ached and a smile was on my face. I took out my phone and checked the Nike+Running app. I had run a total of thirty kilometers, twelve short of a marathon. I walked into the nearest convince store and grabbed a water and energy bar. Paying with the money I always keep on me I walked out, trying to figure out the fastest way home.

* * *

After my shower I walked into the kitchen to find Jeanette making dinner, my jaw nearly dropped. She was never home this early! She saw me standing in the doorway and explained,

"We finished our research early." I nodded and sat at the table where she then placed a plate with spaghetti and garlic bread on it on front of me. I dug in enthusiastically. Jeanette doesn't cook very often, but when she does it is to die for. She tried to make small talk as we ate.

"Did you go running?" I nodded. "How far?" I held up three fingers. "Three kilometers? That's pretty good." I shook my head and held up three fingers and then made a zero with my hand. "Thirty! Wow, that's incredible Annabeth." I smiled slightly in thanks to her compliment. We finished the rest of dinner in silence.

* * *

That night I was able to finish Will Grayson, Will Grayson and I will admit that I cried at the end. It was extremely sweet and thoughtful. My thoughts drifted to Percy as I wondered if he was going to read this book in a few days. For some reason I wanted to be able to get to know him, and that unsettled me.

_We live in our own world, sometimes alone and sometimes with a few other people, for so long that when someone else comes along and wants to enter, it unsettles us. Some people come in and make barely a ripple, others tip the boat._

That's what Percy is, the wave that sunk my boat. Without even trying he made a dent in my world and now I have a feeling he won't ever leave. I was frustrated how it had only taken two letters and one brief meeting for him to wiggle into my life. I needed to take my mind off him or else I'll end up doing something rash. I pulled out my blueprint and began working on the Athena cabin. It was number six of twelve cabins, one for each major god, and it was also my favorite. Ever since I was little, and my Greek Mythology obsession phase began, I thought I'd be a child of Athena. I've always been told I'm too smart for my own good, paired with the grey eyes and my love for owls it just seemed to be the perfect fit. The one thing in this camp that I would make sure is perfect, is this cabin. There are rare, rare moments when I'm sketching that I want something other than my thoughts to fill the silence. Grabbing my phone I opened the "Rdio" app and chose my Bastille album "All This Bad Blood". Clicking on the song "Poet" I synced my phone to my speakers and let the music flow.

At around ten thirty Jeanette came into my room.

"You should get some sleep Annabeth," she told me. I nodded and shut off my music.

"What are you working on?" I quickly flipped the blueprint over, Jeanette sighed. "Alright, you don't have to show me, but you can tell me anything you want. I realize I haven't really gotten to know you, but I guess I've just been lost since Logan died. I'm going to try and be different from now on," she finished. I was stunned, absolutely stunned. What had convinced her to change? How did this come around? She smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Goodnight Annabeth," I nodded and crawled into bed.

* * *

For the first time in a while I dreamt of what ruined my life.

I shuddered as the scream ripped through the night air. I clutched my stuffed owl to my chest as I lay under my bed, my five-year-old self curled into a ball. I made sure to keep my sobs muffled, but I wasn't quiet enough. The door to my room opened, the light flooding in nearly blinded me as I had been in the dark for so long. Rough hands grabbed me and yanked me from under the bed and it was now my scream that flew through the air.

I shot straight up in bed, the last of my scream dying in my throat. Jeanette came flying into my room, knowing what my scream meant. Sobs racked my body just like in my dream. The last time I had that dream I was seven, I had just moved in with Jeanette. The last time I had that dream I was fifteen and I had hoped hey were gone for good, but as soon as things started going my way they had to come back. The ******* that ruined my life, and began my silence, just could not leave me alone, even after death. Jeanette wrapped me in a hug and rubbed my back soothingly until I calmed down.

"Better?" she asked when I had calmed down. I nodded.

"Same thing as before?" I nodded once again.

"Oh Annabeth. You know he can no longer get to you, don't worry," she said soothingly. I nodded for the third time.

"Do you want to go to school? If you do you'll have to get up," she explained. It was Friday and I had a math test I couldn't miss. I nodded reluctantly and made to get up.

"Breakfast will be ready when you get down." With that she left.

After an amazing breakfast of bacon and eggs I looked at the clock and realized I missed the bus. My eyes widened in panic because the next bus didn't come until halfway through first period. Jeanette seemed to pick up on my panic.

"I'll drive you to school, just give me five minutes to get ready," she assured. I still couldn't believe how here motherness seemed to take a 180-degree turn. One day I'd figure out what brought this on, but for now I had a math test to ace.

Fifteen minutes later I was waiting for the bell to ring to move to first when Thalia walked up.

"Would it be okay if you took me for a tour today?" I wasn't planning on doing anything after school so I nodded. Thalia smiled,

"Great!" Just then the bell rang and we made our way inside. Thalia noticed how I was getting pushed aside and took it upon herself to clear a path for me. Walking in front of me she shoved her way to our math classroom. As soon as we were seated she turned to me.

"Why do you let them push you around?" she whispered. Scribbling on my notepad I passed it to her.

_Because I am invisible and have been for such a long time that I no longer care if someone does not see me._

**I see you. **Was her simple reply. I shook my head. It just doesn't work that way.

_But you don't SEE me._ She looked at me quizzically. I went to reply but the teacher walked in.

"You all have a test today with the exception of Ms. Grace since she only joined us yesterday," she informed us and Thalia smiled victoriously. "However, since I cannot let you go with out supervision Ms. Grace, you will be staying here and doing whatever work you have," at this her smiled faded and I couldn't help but snicker at her fallen face. In the end she just shrugged and pulled out some headphone while the tests were being passed out.

* * *

After I aced her math test the next two periods passed uneventfully, and then it was time for gym. Thalia and I stood at the back of the group as Coach Hedge addressed us.

"Alright cupcakes, listen up! Today we're starting our basic weapon and combat unit with help from our _lovely_ neighbors," the sarcasm on the word lovely was so heavy it could be felt, "from Olympus Academy. Don't do anything to make me look bad!" Just as he finished five people in t-shirts and shorts with the academy logo on them walked through the door on my right. Three were male and two were female. The two females both had long black hair braided down their back. One had silvery blue eyes and a regal expression and the other had dark brown eyes and looked like a leader, her expression hard and unwavering. One of the males had golden blonde short cut hair and sky blue eyes. He looked like a blonde superman. There was a shorter boy beside him with black hair and obsidian eyes. Finally my eyes landed on the last member of their group. It was Percy Jackson…

* * *

**A/N: Yay cliffhanger! I hoped you all enjoyed!**

**Sorry if it seemed rushed. Point out my mistakes to make me better!**

**I need five reviews to post the next chapter, please.**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for all the amazing reviews! You guys are seriously the best!**

**To the guest reviewer who asked if they could quote some of my story, to that I say of course you can! I'd be honored. **

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own. **

* * *

I ducked behind Thalia so he wouldn't see me. My new friend turned and raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. Coach Hedge began talking again.

"The weapons they hold are what they will be teaching you, but for those who don't know anything about weapons," at this he looked at the popular girls, who were all drooling over the boys, "Archery taught by Zoë Nightshade, using a dagger taught by Reyna Ramírez Arellano, spear taught by Jason Grace, hand to hand combat taught by Nico DiAngelo and finally swordplay taught by Perseus Jackson," Hedge was interrupted by the person he just introduced.

"It's just Percy sir," he said. Hedge clenched his jaw, he hated to be interrupted.

"Whatever you say cupcake," he ground out. Just then an older man in a wheelchair came into the gym. He had a scruffy beard and was wearing a tweed jacket, a blanket draped over his legs. I was confused about why a man like that was in a gym, but I knew not to judge by appearances. Percy then turned away from coach Hedge and towards the rest of the class.

"May I present Mr. Chiron Brunner, the weapons trainer at Olympus Academy, and trainer of heroes," he announced, his voice loud and clear. Mr. Brunner waved off the introduction.

"Please, just call me Chiron," he told us. He smiled kindly, like a welcoming father. "Mr. Jackson tends to over exaggerate my abilities. I really am just an old man with a lot of knowledge," I was beginning to like this man. "Anyways, I would like anyone with the last name starting from T-Z go with Mr. DiAngelo, P-S with Ms. Ramírez Arellano, L-O with Mr. Grace, G-K with Ms. Nightshade and finally A-F with Mr. Jackson," he divided is into groups and suddenly I no longer liked him. Slowly everyone began splitting off as our instructors moved to different parts of the gym. We walked over to the center of the gym where a sword rack was standing intimidatingly.

"What we're going to do first is size you up with a sword, so the balance isn't off," Percy's voice ran like clear water over rocks. Why is it that everything about him reminds me of water? I shrugged the question off.

"One by one come up and I'll find you a sword."

* * *

After twenty minutes everyone had a sword, except me. Slowly I walked up to the rack.

"Try this," he thrust a sword at me without even glancing my way. As soon as I gripped it pulled my arm towards the floor. Percy looked at me quickly before grabbing me another sword. This one was balanced perfectly and I was impressed at how, with one glance, he could match a sword with a person. He never looked at me again and for some reason my heart sank.

_ What is it about humans that makes us want to be recognized, to be truly _seen_? _

The rest of class was spent learning the basic stance and grip of swordplay, Percy never looked at me once the entire time.

* * *

As Thalia and I were leaving the school I remembered that I had to return Will Grayson, Will Grayson. Grabbing Thalia's arm I led her over to the library, she groaned at the sight of the building.

"Do we really have to start our tour at a library?" she complained. In response I just held up my book and marched in. Mr. Litt smiled at us as we walked up to the desk.

"Hello Annabeth," he greeted. I smiled and gestured at Thalia.

"Thalia Grace," she introduced. Mr. Litt raised an eye brow.

"Any relation to Jason Grace?"

"I don't actually know, I just moved here from L.A." she explained. He just nodded and I wondered why I didn't ask that question, oh yeah it was because I was too busy hiding from Percy Jackson.

"Annabeth, the book you ordered will be in by tomorrow," Mr. Litt snapped me from my thoughts and I nodded in understanding, handing him back Will Grayson, Will Grayson. "Oh and there's another letter for you," he handed me the envelope and I tucked it into my bag, promising to read it later.

* * *

I dragged my new friend all over New York, to the empire state building, Central Park, Madison Square Garden, and all the other touristy places. As we walked Thalia told me about herself. Her mom was an actress who had just landed a big role on Broadway, forcing them to move. Her father was a big business man who owned just about every floor on the empire state building, but she had never met him. She was the result of a one night stand and she hoped to run a nature adventure park one day. I raised an eyebrow to the last one and she just laughed. She said it was because every once in a while her and her mom would go camping together and that she loved it more than the city. I thought it was an interesting ambition so I didn't question it anymore.

We had just come out of Ground Support Café and I was handing her my notebook when someone bumped into me, causing me to drop it. Thalia picked it up, but it had flipped to a page with my most recent, and least philosophical, thoughts. Her eyes scanned over the words.

_ I'm torn between heart and logic. Heart tells me to take a chance and trust Thalia, logic tells me that she'll turn out like the others. I don't know what would be more destructive, pushing her away or having her be like the ones before..._

Her head snapped up and her eyes met mine.

"You really think that?" she whispered. I wanted to say no, but my head betrayed me and I found myself nodding. Immediately her expression hardened and she shoved the notebook into my hand.

"Well then, I guess your logic won because I have told you every damn thing about me, and yet you haven't shared one sliver of knowledge about yourself so you must really not trust me!" Her voice slowly cresendoed and at the end she was nearly yelling. She spun around and took a few steps before looking over her shoulder.

"I'd never do what others have done to you. It's only been a day and you're already the closest friend I have, or had I guess. You have to trust someone sometime." All I could do was watch helplessly as she stormed away, feeling worse than I ever had before.

Head hung low, I walked home. All the while I wondered how I could show that I have begun to trust her and have her be my friend again. After my twenty-minute walk home I still hadn't come up with a way to reinstate my new friendship. I guess I was going to find out how destructive pushing her away was going to be. The sadness was already weighing heavily on my shoulders. As I pulled out my homework a white envelope slipped to the floor, Percy's newest letter. I had forgotten all about it, my mind consumed with what happened between Thalia and I.

_ It's amazing how we can go from taking in everything around us, to tunnel vision in a fraction of a second. And why is it that one person can hijack our thoughts and take residence in our minds?_

Slowly I opened the letter, dreading what he was going to say. Instead of finding accusations or questions, like I was expecting, I found sweet words that made the world seem just a little brighter.

_ Annabeth,_

_I know that beauty is a concept just created by the mind to understand one of the many things that we cannot explain, and that we all see beauty differently, but you are the most beautiful person I have ever seen. I do not care if you do not believe me, I have just always been taught to say true things to real people, and you are a real person. You are not afraid to wear what you want and do what you love and that makes you more real than all the stars in the sky. _

_ Love, Percy _

_P.S. I'm sorry for the other day and if it's awkward for you during gym. I won't talk to you unless needed or if you speak to me first._

I gaped at the words, they were so simply sincere. I couldn't believe it. I read and re-read the letter until it was basically imprinted in my mind. All of a sudden I felt guilty that I hadn't written anything for him, since he was so adamant about writing to me. Pulling out a lined piece of paper I decided to return the favor.

_Dear Percy,_

_Your letters have been so sweet and sincere. I appreciate them a lot. I don't think we can talk face to face yet, but I wouldn't mind writing back and forth. Tell me about you. _

_ Annabeth_

Sealing the letter in an envelope I wrote Percy's name on it and planned to give it to Mr. Litt the next day. I had just set the letter in my bag when I heard the door open and close.

"Annabeth! Are you home?" Jeanette called. I walked out into the hallway so she could see me.

"Oh good, you're home. Do you want to go out for dinner?" I looked at the clock and realized it was nearing five thirty. I nodded and she smiled.

"Great, seafood?" I raised an eyebrow to her suggestion, this woman was seriously obsessed with marine things.

"What do you want then?" I thought for a moment before drawing a circle in the air with my finger.

"Piazza?" she interpreted. I nodded once. My foster-mother sighed, obviously hoping I'd pick something else.

"Alright, let's go." she said.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later we were seated at a table at a little pizzeria called 'Pizza Palace'. Cheesy, I know, but I swear they make the best pizzas in the world. I hadn't been in there in a while, but as soon as I smelt the doughy aroma it brought back memories, both good and bad.

_I walked into the restaurant holding my mother's hand, a large smile on my little four year old face despite just coming from my father's funeral. I was too young to realize what it meant when I was told my fathers Sopwith Camel crashed and he didn't make it out. I thought he was just going to fly in one day on his old plane and save me from all the monsters like he promised. It wasn't till the monsters showed up that I realized he wasn't coming back to save the day. _  
_ "Where are we mommy?" I asked. My mother looked down at me, a small, albeit sad, smile graced her grieving face. _  
_ "This is where I met your father, it's also the best pizzeria in all of New York," she told me gently, a wistful look in her eye._ _We took a seat at one of the old worn booths, my mom opened one of the menus and I copied her. _  
_ "What do you want to eat Anna Banana?" I giggled at the nickname she had given me before saying,_  
_ "What ever you have mommy! I want to be just like you when I'm older!" My mom smiled at my proclamation. _  
_ "I'm sure you'll be even better than me Annabeth."_

_ With that the memory faded and another one began._

_ As a celebratory dinner to make me feel welcome Jeanette had taken me to this very restaurant day she took me in. My heart sunk as soon as I walked in, but I couldn't tell her I wanted to leave as I had already taken my vow of silence. _  
_ "This place has the best pizza in all of New York so you can have anything you want," she told me. I pointed to the mediterranean pizza on the menu and then tapped the word olive twice, pretending not to be crying on the inside._  
_ "Mediterranean pizza, no olives?" she guessed. I shook my head. "Extra olives?" she tried again. This time I nodded, it was the same thing my mother always got. Throughout the entire meal I couldn't help but think that I'm betraying my dead mother by being in here with someone who is my mother now._

I shook those memories off and we took a seat.

"Same as usual?" Jeanette asked. I nodded. A few moments later a waiter began walking towards our table. As soon as I saw his face I took off towards the washroom. For the second time that day I hid from Percy Jackson...

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Remember criticism makes me better!**

**I need six reviews to post the next chapter, please.**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for not updating in forever, but I've just had a lot on my plate. **

**Thank you for all of your amazing and wonderful reviews! It makes me feel so good when I look at the number of reviews over all and it is over seventy! That's just awesome.**

**Without further ado, I present the latest chapter of Library Love Letters.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN.**

I waited a full five minutes before leaving the bathroom, hoping he had left. Luck was on my side because when I got back we had already been served our dinner, despite the short amount of time I had been gone. Jeanette looked at me curiously and I shrugged, not wanting to write out an explanation. I began eating to keep my hands busy so she couldn't ask me any questions. She sighed and began eating as well, but I knew that I just delayed the interrogation. She instead opted for asking me simple yes and no questions to get to know me a little better.

"Do you write a lot?" she gestured to the notebook beside me. I nodded.

"What about?" At this I gestured wildly around the room.

"Everything?" she guessed, I nodded.

"Is that what you want to do, write?" I shook my head.

"Is your career path have anything to do with what you were doing last night?" Another nod.

"Will you show me?" I looked away, not knowing how to answer. Jeanette seemed to sense my indecision and said one last thing before growing silent.

"You can trust me, I will support whatever you choose to do one hundred percent."

Dinner passed by quickly after that. I didn't see Percy for the rest of the night, assuming he had finished his shift since a new waiter brought the cheque. As soon as we got in the car I turned on the radio to prolong the questioning as to why I ran away from Percy, there was nothing I could do when we got home though.

"So, are you going to explain why run away when you saw our waiter?" she asked. I sighed, knowing there was no escape. I gestured for her to follow me to my room. I made sure to get there before her so I could open the secret drawer without her knowing. As soon as she sat on the bed I handed her the letters. She scanned the letters, eyes widening with every line she read.

"Wow," she said after finishing the newest letter. "These are so sweet and thoughtful, but how did you know our waiter is the one writing you these letters?" she asked. I pulled out my notebook and flipped to a blank page.

_He introduced himself one day at the library, he's also in my gym class. _

"He goes to to your school?" I shook my head.

_He goes to Olympus Academy. Some of the students, him included, are teaching us basic weaponry. _

_"_Ah, the last letter makes a little bit more sense now. He said he wouldn't talk to you unless you spoke to him first, so I'm guess I'm guessing he doesn't know that you don't speak," she inferred. I nodded.

"And you're avoiding him so he won't find out." Again I nodded.

"Are you going to write him back?"

_I already have, I just have to give the letter to Mr. Litt tomorrow to give to Percy. _

It was Jeanette's turn to nod before she changed the subject.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" she asked.

_Sure, but first can you tell me why you are paying attention now?_

The question was a little harsh, but I couldn't think of a way to phrase it differently, plus it was true. She hasn't paid attention to me for ten years, not counting the first little while when she first adopted me. I was kind of afraid to ask the question, incase she went back to ignoring me, but she just sighed and answered my question.

"I found a letter from Logan yesterday that he hid before he left on his mission ten years ago, I suppose I was supposed to find it sooner, but since I haven't been in his office since he died. The letter said that he didn't think he was going to make it back from his mission. He wanted me to move on and not get lost in my work, which is exactly what I did. You never knew this, but we were already planning on adopting someone as soon as he got back. In the letter it said to treat the child like family and to be like two parents to them. I realized I hadn't even been one parent to you, I know it might be a little late, but I'm going to try to be there for you from now on," she told me. We both stood at the same time and I stepped towards her, giving her a tight hug, tears prickling my eyes. For the first time in ten years I was going to have a mother again.

_All we want is to be loved, and when that love is given there is no better feeling._

_No matter what the age we will always need a mother._

"Come on, let's go watch a movie. What do you want to watch?"

_The Italian Job? _I asked.

"Sure," she said. Together we walked down the stairs and for the first time in what felt like forever I had a huge smile on my face.

I walked into the library the next day, smile still on my face from the night before. I walked over to Mr. Litt.

"Good morning Annabeth," he greeted and I nodded back in response. "I took the liberty of ordering you the second book as well," he told me as he handed me the book I ordered 'First Test' before stacking the second book 'Page' on top of it.

I smiled my thanks for thinking ahead for me. In return I handed him the letter for Percy.

"You want me to give this to him?" he guessed, and I nodded. "Will do." It was a nice day out again so I decided to read in Central Park instead of in the library. I waved to Mr. Litt as I left.

Taking in a breath of cool autumn air I opted for sitting on one of the many benches strewn around central park, instead of my tree. I pulled out 'First Test'. It is by Tamora Pierce, an amazing feminist writer who sets her books in the medieval fantasy land of Tortall. I had already read her 'Song of the Lioness' series and heard this one is just as good, if not better. I settled down and began to read. "Alana the Lioness, the kings champion, could not contain her glee." Just like that I was gone.

I didn't snap out of my revere until the first drop of rain hit my head. I was so absorbed in my book that I didn't notice the black clouds that had rolled in. I had just strolled into the nearest coffee shop when the heavens opened up and the rain poured down. I vetoed ordering anything and instead sat on one of the couches. I began to read again and the next time I looked up the rain had stopped. Making my way home I couldn't help but think about the similarities between nature and humans.

_Our views can change as fast as an oncoming storm, turning from light and carefree to dark and heavy in less than a second. _

_There is hidden beauty in everything, in every person. If only everyone could see that. There is no such thing as ugly, only untapped beauty waiting to be seen by the right person._

The weekend passed by uneventfully and it wasn't until Sunday night that I had finally figured out how to get Thalia back. It had only been two days and I was already missing her company. In every class she sat as far away from me as possible, anger and betrayal still evident in her eyes whenever she would glance over at me. I tried to ignore her and the sinking in my heart, but I couldn't seem to distract myself.

_Why is it that it is so, so hard to gain trust and so easy to break it?_

It wasn't until after Gym that I caught up to her. She was briskly walking away from the school, her head held high, daring anyone to come near her. I was the one person that did dare. I grasped her shoulder and she whirled around.

"What the Hades do you want?" she asked as she turned.

"Oh, it's you," she commented drily when she saw me. When I pulled out my notebook she turned and walked away. I scribbled something quickly and ran after her, shoving the book into her hands.

_Come with me, please._

"Why should I?"

_Because I want to show you something, something no one else has ever seen._ That seemed to get her attention.

"Fine," she ground out.

We made our way to my house; the silence between us thick and for once I hated it. I showed her to my room and opened the secret drawer, pulling out a handful of blueprints.

"Did you draw these?" Thalia asked as she glanced at the blueprints. I nodded.

_I want to be an architect. I haven't even told Jeanette that yet._

"Jeanette?"

_My foster mother._

"Foster? What happened to your biological mother?" she asked, Even though it had been ten years since that day, I still can't say what happened.

_Am I forgiven? _I changed the subject.

"Maybe if you tell me what happened to your mom."

_I can't, I'm sorry._

"Alright, can you tell me why you don't trust people?"  
_Umm… well… when I stopped talking, all of my "friends" just left. They didn't try to help me at one of my lowest moments in life, so now I'm afraid other people will leave me too. _Thalia was silent for a few moments, and I was afraid she was going to just get up and leave. Instead she surprised me by hugging me tightly.

"I'm sorry," she whispered and then to diffuse the tension. "You're definitely designing the buildings in my nature park." I smiled warmly at her.

_Am I forgiven?_

"Yes. If you're not busy do you want to go see a movie?" she asked.

_Sure. I have to return my book after though._

"Awesome! What are we waiting for then?" she grabbed my hand and ran down the stairs. We threw on our coats and raced out the door, I never stopped smiling.

Just after the movie Thalia got a text.

"I'm sorry Annabeth, but I have to go home. Apparently my father wants to talk to me," she smiled apologetically.

_Don't worry about it. Can I have your number first though?_ For a second I was worried she wouldn't give it to me, but then she replied with.

"Only if you give me yours," we switched phones and quickly typed in our respective numbers. "I'll see you tomorrow Annabeth," she said, I nodded a farewell. I walked to the library alone, wondering what Thalia's dad could possibly want with her. She had told me that he has barely spoken to her since she has arrived in New York, I guess I was just going to find out tomorrow.

_How is it that we can completely ignore people until we want something, and then it's like we've known them for years?_

Mr. Litt smiled as I walked in.

"Good afternoon Annabeth," he greeted. I smiled back. I handed him 'First Test' and in return he handed me a letter, from Percy no doubt.

"Would you like me to order the third and fourth book in the series in for you?" Mr. Litt asked. I nodded vigorously.

"I'll get right on that," I smiled again and went to claim my regular table. Not feeling comfortable reading my letter with so many people around, I settled for reading 'Page'. Keladry was everything I wished to be, and I am not afraid to say I was envious of a book character. Immersed in her world I let the time flow over me.

That night I opened Percy's letter.

'Annabeth,

I am so happy you decided to write back and I am glad to stick with this form of communication.

Hmm… a little about myself: I love swimming; absolutely adore it, I love anything blue, I'm seventeen, my full name is Perseus; but everyone just calls me Percy, and my favorite book that you have recommended so far is 'The Book thief'. Can you tell me a little about yourself?

Percy'

Taking out a blue pen I wrote my own letter.

_Percy,_

_My favorite colour is silver, I love owls, I'm also seventeen and my favorite series right now is the 'Protector of the Small Quartet'. _

_I think we should write these letters like pen pal letters, so just tell me about your day._

_Annabeth_

I set the letter aside and went to bed, dreams full of a certain green eyed boy…

**A/N: I'm sorry if it seems choppy, but I really wanted to get another chapter up for all of you wonderful readers. **

**I have a question for all of you, should Annabeth speak for Thalia or Percy first? Leave your opinion in a review.**

**Opinions and criticism are appreciated!**


End file.
